Sombras tenebrosas
by Nara Paulina
Summary: Shikamaru es amigo cercano del príncipe Naruto, juntos emprenden un viaje rumbo al país vecino, es ahí donde conoce a la princesa de Suna quedando perdidamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, sin embargo nuestro Nara teme el desprecio de la princesa si llegara a conocer su más profundo secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, de nuevo traigo conmigo un fandom Shikatema, está escrita con todo el amor del mundo para aquellos que amamos esta bellísima pareja, espero y sea de su agrado. Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, todo es obra e inspiración del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. El título de la historia es auténticamente del director Tim Burton, protagonizada por Johnny Depp.**

 **SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS**

Conocí al príncipe Naruto desde que éramos solo unos niños, lo conocí por mi padre ya que es el estratega de guerra del rey Minato. Para todos en el país del Fuego era su real majestad, para mí solo era Naruto, un tonto descerebrado, pero el tonto más terco y obstinado que he conocido.

Cierta noche el príncipe escapo tal y como solía hacerlo a veces, por otro lado, yo había salido a dar la vuelta, estaba algo aburrido así que fui a casa de Chouji, a mi regreso vi demasiada movilización, con mi mano derecha di un ligero masaje sobre mis cejas, era el colmo exhale, ese inconsciente debe andar por ahí entre las calles sin protección alguna, de seguro la reina debe estar de lo más preocupada, conociéndolo puedo darme una idea del dónde puede estar, Naruto es demasiado predecible, y si efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto, el muy necio estaba en Ichiraku Ramen, desde que Sai y yo lo llevamos a conocer ese restaurant se las ha ingeniado una y otra vez para escapar y regresar de nueva cuenta a su nuevo lugar favorito.

Me lo llevé a rastras hasta el palacio, cuando los soldados me vieron inmediatamente abrieron las rejas sabían que el sujeto que llevaba conmigo era el príncipe quien gritaba inconsolablemente por haber dejado su tazón a medias, apenas entramos al palacio y la reina Kushina lo petrificó con la mirada, antes de retirarme la reina extendiendo una invitación para quedarme a cenar con ellos, no me extrañé para nada, a menudo solía hacerlo, durante la cena los reyes hablaron de un viaje el cual Naruto debía hacer al país del Viento, motivo de su escape, pues varías días sin ramen sería una tortura para su alteza , fue así como el rey me asignó ser su compañero de viaje, de esta forma el muy tarado no se metería en problemas mientras yo estuviera con él, genial, otro bendito viaje con Naruto, que fastidio, intente negarme pero no conseguí nada, el rey no solo me eligió por ser su amigo, también lo hizo por aquella habilidad que poseo, un maldito don del cual prefiero no hablar.

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaba sobre un carruaje con destino al país del Viento, mendokusai, si tan solo hubiera dejado a Naruto en la entrada no estuviera aquí, involucrado en su patético viaje.

-Vamos Shikamaru anímate por Kami, de vez en cuando es bueno salir. – habló agradablemente el rubio.

-Viejo, no tengo intención de ir al país del Viento solo a escuchar un absurdo discurso, a no ser porque tu padre lo ordeno, yo no estuviera aquí. – dije en tono aburrido mientras veía por la ventanilla.

\- Pero no es cualquier discurso, ok bueno si lo es, los discursos del tío Rasa son bastantes difíciles de entender, pero en realidad no voy eso, voy por la supermegafiesta que dará Kankuro en honor al regreso de su hermana mayor, quien acaba de volver del país del Rayo después de varios años, vamos será divertido, sus fiestas son las mejores dattebayo.

\- ¿Ese es tu motivo? ¿Una supermegapeda?

\- Hai, - atinó gustoso el rubio.

\- Bien me largo, me regreso a Konoha. – De pronto el carruaje se paró.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Rayos, acompáñeme no te vas arrepentir, solo estaremos unos cuantos días! Te propongo algo, quédate hasta el discurso del tío Rasa, si te sientes incomodo, te regresas, le puedo decir a mi padre que te sentiste mal durante el viaje y listo, de veras.

Y de nuevo termine en las travesías del príncipe tarado y su holgazán compañero. Llegar hasta allá serán los tres días más largos y aburridos de mi vida; Tomaba una breve siesta hasta que fui sonoramente interrumpido por los gritos elocuentes de Naruto, habíamos llegado al palacio de Suna, ya era hora, comenzaba aterrarme de solo ver arena por doquier , fuimos recibidos por los reyes de Suna, primos lejanos del rey Minato y Kushina, pronto nos asignaron una habitación, los sirvientes llevaron consigo nuestro equipaje, al príncipe Naruto le asignaron la misma habitación del príncipe Gaara, pues fue deseo de ambos compartirla ya que eran muy buenos amigos.

En lo que a mí respecta, me preparaba para salir de la habitación, tomé una ducha, era cierto que Naruto solía ser algo insoportable, pero él había sido el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy me decía a mí mismo, mientras sentía el roce del agua sobre mi cara, mis hombros, sobre todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me cambie, me puse una camisa blanca de manga larga, encima de ella un chaleco negro, pantalón y botas negras, y sobre mi cadera coloqué un tali de cuero para enfundar mi espada, apresuradamente salí de la habitación, caminaba por el pasillo lo bastante distraído, en ese lugar tuve el más maravilloso de los encuentros, accidentalmente choque con una hermosa rubia de cuatro coletas, el cual vestía un ligero vestido blanco a media rodilla, tenía puesta una corona hecha de puras flores, en sus manos tenía consigo sus zapatillas pues ella venía descalza y por si fuera poco era poseedora de los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. Me quedé sin habla por un buen momento contemplando su belleza, de seguro parecía un reverendo tonto ante ella, pero en verdad que esa mujer me tenía hipnotizado, estaba por disculparme cuando, se adelantó y tomo la palabra.

-Ten más cuidado, niño. – dijo graciosamente. Y me sonrió dulcemente, alejándose por uno de los pasillos, cuando pasó a un lado de mí pude respirar su perfume, olía a jazmines, todavía me quedé estático por unos segundos, admirando su delicado rostro, hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro y me hizo salir de aquel trance.

-Shikamaru quiero presentarte al príncipe Gaara, mi primo y mejor amigo.

Aún estaba algo nervioso por lo anterior, no hice más que mostrar la reverencia correspondiente de manera corta, pero cortes. - Es un placer, dije, - mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, hijo del Duque Nara, de las tierras del Bosque. Mientras ambos nos presentábamos lance una discreta mirada hacia la dirección por donde había desaparecido aquella joven de ojos aguamarina.

Había cambiado completamente de opinión, estaba intrigado por conocer a esa hermosa mujer, y estoy decidido en no irme de Suna hasta saber quien era ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante el trascurso del día no podía apartar mis pensamientos de cierta mujer, era inútil el recorrido que el príncipe Gaara nos daba por todo el palacio, al final de cuentas ningún paisaje de Suna se podía comparar con ella, pese a ello intente relacionarme con el entorno y mostrarme más disponible en la conversación, la temática real siempre era la misma, corona, descendencia, política, guerra, títulos, propiedades, impuestos y estabilidad. Maldita sea por eso odio esta absurda vida, como me hubiera encantado ser libre, como las nubes, como me hubiera encantado andar por ahí flotando como si nada. Decidí distanciarme un poco de los príncipes y dejarlos conversar a gusto, en realidad solo quería tiempo para mí y mi soledad, desde uno de los muros apreciaba el atardecer, era sencillamente maravilloso, ahí recargado, encendí un cigarrillo mientras recordaba un poco mi niñez, hasta que una voz masculina hizo girar mi rostro, era un castaño alto de ojos cafés, estaba en estado de ebriedad, me pidió un cigarrillo, su carácter me pareció gracioso, era bastante divertido. El castaño se presentó.

\- Amigo, que descortés soy, permíteme corregir mi falta de educación, soy Kankuro (hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo dejando salir un ligero hipo) perdón, príncipe Kankuro.

El pobre tipo de verdad que, no sabía guardar estimulo, sonreí por su sencillez al hablar, pues él es el próximo heredero al trono, el futuro rey del país del Viento. Después de dar mi nombre, y hacerle saber que, yo era el compañero de Naruto lo hizo entrar en mayor confianza.

\- Supe que usted ha hecho un gran trabajo defendido las fronteras. – dije ante el castaño.

\- Si, que te puedo decir, me gusta el peligro, por esa razón me he cansado de decirle a mi padre que sirvo más de apoyo, y es Gaara quien debe tomar mi lugar. – hablaba en tono borracho.

\- Disculpé mi atrevimiento, ¿pero creí que usted siempre quiso la corona? Vaya, de nuevo me disculpo si llegó a parecer demasiado imprudente, pero, los rumores dicen …

\- Esos rumores son falsos, (bufo molesto) es mentira. Ven, hombre acompáñame a mi habitación ahí podemos conversar mejor y tomar unos tragos antes de la cena. – lo dijo suspicazmente.

Seguí al príncipe Kankuro hasta sus aposentos, dentro de su habitación había una gran sala, ahí me sirvió un poco de vino en una copa, mientras que él, se sentó en uno de los muebles con la botella en manos, y dando tragos directamente a la botella comenzó hablar nuevamente. – El trono de Suna siempre se ha visto amenazado por la falta de descendientes, hasta que nació Temari, mi hermana mayor, al principio eso calmó la presión de los nobles ante la corona, pero después nací yo, tuve la desgracia de ser el primer varón y aunque Tema es la primogénita, bien debes saber que los poderes pasaron en automático a mis manos, sin embargo, nunca existió una rivalidad, al contrario, siempre vi en mi hermana sabiduría alguna, virtud que escasea en mí, las cosas se pusieron feas, y me fui al campo de batalla para evitar toda responsabilidad pero Tema se adelantó y se fue varios años al país del Rayo, también buscaba evitar el trono, a mí regreso se me nombro el siguiente sucesor, pero yo no sirvo para gobernar, no me gusta. En nuestra ausencia Gaara aprendió muchas cosas, tanto que, me hizo ver, que todo este tiempo estuvimos mal, ni Temari ni yo debemos continuar, Gaara es el más indicado.

Inmediatamente deduje que el príncipe Kankuro y la princesa no eran personas ambiciosas, todo lo contrario, el valor ante sus ideales era dignos de admirar, pues mantenerlo firme ante la nobleza es algo temerario y difícil de aceptar en nuestros tiempos. Mientras el castaño se ponía de pie por otra botella, una tercera voz atinó a la puerta, el rey Rasa envió a un sirviente para señalarnos la hora de la cena, me puse de pie para acatar la indicación y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver en un extremo de la pared un retrato de la familia real, por poco se me caía la copa, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, era ella, la hermosa mujer que había visto durante la mañana, me sentí avergonzado al no poder esconder mi interés sobre dicho cuadro, Kankuro se acercó a mí y de manera sarcástica y con un poco de humor dijo, - Es hermosa ¿no te parece?, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. (sonrió muy graciosamente alzando la botella de vino) por ti mi angelical hermana. Al escuchar esto, intente ignorarlo, muy pocas veces pierdo la cordura, mi temperamento siempre era controlado, aunque esta vez me estuviera costado mas trabajo de lo normal. Dos voces femeninas provenían desde la cama del príncipe, dos doncellas iban despertando, todo indicaba que el príncipe había tenido un día muy ocupado, al castaño le pareció de lo más natural, las observó tranquilamente sin expresión alguna, salí de la habitación para no continuar siendo inoportuno, al bajar al gran salón ya había en el varios invitados que seguramente provenían de tierras lejanas, Naruto me encontró rápidamente, haciéndome preguntas del donde había estado, mientras lo escuchaba hablar dirigí la mirada hacia las escaleras, ahí estaba ella, la ojiverde bajaba tomada del brazo de su hermano menor, era asombroso el cambio tan drástico, en la mañana parecía la mujer más sencilla y hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, y en estos momentos luce radiante, como una mujer poderosa y sensual que provocaba un sinfín de deseos inapropiados hacia una dama, como lo es ella. Entonces descubrí que había cometido el gravísimo error de poner todo mi interés en nada más y nada menos que, en la princesa de Suna. Naruto quien me conocía desde siempre, se dio cuenta de mi mirar, pues de las pocas cosas que aún reservo es de la enorme cantidad de mujeres con las que he estado y que nunca han logrado significar nada importante para mí, el muy idiota lanzo un poderoso grito desde la mitad del salón, atrayendo consigo la mayoría de las miradas, y en especial la de ella, Gaara y Temari caminaron hasta su expresivo primo, el rubio no tardo ni medio segundo cuando ya tenía en sus manos a Temari frente a mí:

-Shikamaru, permíteme darte el gusto de conocer a mi bellísima prima, Temari, hermana mayor de Gaara. – dijo el muy estúpido.

Juro que quería enterrarlo vivo, pero eso ya lo haría al volver a Konoha. Intenté parecer lo más desinteresado posible, pero al hacer reverencia tome de su mano y la bese, haciendo contacto entre mis labios y su piel temblorosamente. Al volver mi mirada ante esos hermosos ojos verdes vi un leve sonrojo en ella, quien evito ser observada desviando su mirada, el rey los nombro e hizo pasar al frente para dar inicio al banquete, un castaño corría apresurado entre la multitud, era Kankuro quien apenas y le había dado tiempo de cambiarse para la cena. No he de negar que había demasiadas mujeres bonitas, pero ninguna como Temari, de nuevo el indiscreto de Naruto hizo de las suyas, pero esta vez en un tono más moderado.

-Ya viste Shikamaru la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que hay esta noche, no me extrañaría para nada que una de ellas termine en tu cama, siempre terminas siendo el ganon, te quedas con lo mejor.

-Te importaría cerrar la boca. – hable molesto.

-Claro, claro no queremos que cierta rubia nos escuche. – me dijo mientras me daba un ligero codazo. Irrevocablemente Naruto se estaba ganando una paliza.

Al terminar la cena, los invitados se dispersaron por toda el área del gran salón, en la nobleza nunca faltan los típicos soberbios que disfrutan de presumir sus habilidades, el rey Rasa no se quería quedar atrás, sentía la obligación de mostrar a tan más poderosos desencintes que había procreado, un espectacular muestra de magníficos espadachines se consolidó, entre los mejores sin duda quedaron los príncipes Kankuro y Gaara, pero no pudieron ganarle a un veterano de nombre KillerB el cual emergía un tipo de canticos muy extraños, por murmullos supe que él era el mejor espadachín en todo el país del Rayo, y no me sorprendía para nada, era bastante bueno. El príncipe Naruto también me elogio ante todos, el gran hombre moreno no dudo en retarme con su espada. Enserio que no planeaba dar un paso al frente, hasta que Temari me miro detenidamente, ya no podía negarme, no mientras ella estuviera viendo, y acepte, procurando ser lo más delicado posible, el enorme hombre no mostro piedad, desde un inicio ataco con mucha determinación, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos para mí, los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, el rey y la reina se pusieron de pie por lo asombrados que estaban, pues KillerB era maestro del espadachín número uno de Suna, estoy hablando de Sabaku no Temari. El hombre parecía bastante agotado, por otro lado, en mi lugar ni una gota de sudor tenia, quise terminar lo más rápido posible, y pronto logré deshacerme de su espada dejándolo sin defensa alguna. Las voces dejaron de escucharse, nadie decía nada, suspire con pesar, no soy un hombre común y corriente, pero los aplausos y gritos de Naruto rompieron el silencio, contagiando a los invitados su misma acción.

Lo bueno fue que en menos de diez minutos todos parecían haber olvidado lo sucedido. Me aproveche de la usencia de dichas personas y camine hasta el balcón para encender un cigarrillo, moría de ganas por hablarle a la princesa, pero tenía miedo a la vez, por el bien de ella no debía acércame tanto.

-Fumas en demasía? – pregunto una voz, una voz fácil de reconocer. Era la voz de Temari.

Cerré mis ojos para contenerme. -Estoy tratando de dejarlo, su majestad - respondí algo nervioso mientras dejaba caer la ceniza al piso.

-Eso que hiciste allá, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Se dio cuenta ¿he? – arrojé el cigarro para apagarlo. Quise irme del balcón para evitar más preguntas, pero al verla ahí parada frente a mí, donde la luz de la luna favorecía su sensual silueta femenina hizo estallar mi corazón, sin mesura se fue acercando más y más, dándome oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su provocativo escote, mil ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza, tragué saliva de solo imaginarlo, con ella no, no debía.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién no lo notaria?, eres muy hábil, casi sobrehumano.

\- ¿Y eso le asusta?

-Un poco, pero me asusta más la manera pervertida en la que miras mi escote.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, por kami que tenía años sin reír así. – Le ruego y me disculpe mi Leidy, solo un ciego no voltearía a ver tan majestuosa vista que me ha obsequiado esta noche.

-Eres un atrevido, niñito. – dijo juguetonamente.

-No por favor, no me trate así usted menos que nadie, se lo ruego.

-Ya veo, te molesta que te vea como niño, y a mi comienza a molestarme que me hables con tanto respeto. Dejémonos de formalidades, ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, solo si dejas de verme como un niño y comienzas a verme como el hombre que soy. – se lo susurre sensualmente al oído.

Sentí como su cálida piel se erizo, volteé a ver en otra dirección mordiendo mi labio inferior, maldición, si continuaba hablándole tan cerca no podría seguir conteniéndome por mucho. Gracias al cielo cambio de tema y me pidió que le hablara de mí, pero en realidad no tenía mucho que decirle, nada de lo que haya vivido anteriormente me había marcado tanto a excepción de mi familia.

-Déjame ver, que te puedo contar, nací en Konoha, pero durante mucho tiempo me la pase viajando, actualmente vivo solo, mi padre también vive en Konoha, muy cerca de mi hogar. Solo nos vemos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y tu madre?. - preguntó ingenuamente.

\- Mi madre murió hace muchos años. – respondí muy seco. Ella se disculpó, por tan inoportuna pregunta, pero nada tenía que disculparle, ella podía preguntar y yo como un ciervo fiel respondería, de verdad que perdimos la noción del tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con ella, pero al día siguiente había una ceremonia que organizar, cuando ella se despidió, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me paralice, no era posible que un beso me haya bastado para sentirme tan dichoso, tan feliz, no esperaba tener tanta suerte y recibir un beso de ella, de nuevo me perdi en sus ojos, Kamisama, bien sabes que no quiero lastimarla, pero no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ella. Temari era diferente, especial, estaba completamente seguro, y vaya que " _he vivido demasiados años_ ".


	3. Chapter 3

_A veces sueño cosas muy raras, otras veces parecen ser solo recuerdos, otras tantas olvido lo que soñé, es difícil descifrar si en verdad sucedió o solo es producto de mi imaginación._

Cuando la princesa se marcho, caminé solo hasta mis aposentos, creí que ya no había nadie más, pero me equivoqué, a las afueras del salón un hombre moreno de cabello rubio y aspecto bastante relajado se encontraba recargado cruzado de brazos sobre una de las murallas, era uno de los caballeros de Lord KillerB, su nombre era Darui, se acercó de manera violenta, desenfundando su espada acercándola hasta mi rostro, casi tocando mi nariz.

\- Guarda esa espada, te lastimaras, - le dije bostezando.

\- Dime ¿quién demonios eres?, - exigió descortésmente.

\- Eso no es tu asunto, déjame pasar, - conteste.

El hombre moreno, parecía bastante intrigado con mi persona, debo suponer que todo fue a raíz del espectáculo que di esa misma noche, mendokusai sabía que debía comportarme. Por el pasillo se escuchaban varios pasos dirigirse hasta donde nosotros estábamos, eran el rey y Lord KillerB, el rey Rasa se expresó molesto:

\- Suficiente Darui, no permitiré ese tipo de comportamientos en mi palacio, - dictamino fuertemente.

KillerB preguntó intrigado. – Ese estilo de batalla, muchacho, hace casi 100 años qué despareció, ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

\- La aprendí de mi padre, señor. – conteste seriamente.

El rey no permitió el que se me siguiera cuestionando, pues el confiaba plenamente en el rey Minato, de ante mano sabía que su primo sería incapaz de enviar a alguien peligroso hasta sus dominios. Proteger a Naruto, el único heredero al trono, era mi única tarea en ese lugar. Me retiré de forma muy educada y tranquila. A mis espaldas se quedaron los tres caballeros, ellos pensarían que no los escuchaba, pero estaban equivocados, escuchaba todo perfectamente, sonreí de manera cínica, el rey parecía darse una idea sobre mí, pero aún le faltaban un par de cosas por agregar, así es, soy hijo del Duque Nara; Y es mentira, no tengo 18 años, en realidad son 180, he estudiado las carreras de medicina y veterinaria solo un par de veces, poseo 13 títulos en total, 7 veces Conde, soy Conde en los Bosques del Sur, en el país de la Hierba, en el país de la Menta, en las Islas Kyubi y en la Bahía del Sur, así como en las extrañas tierras de país de las Sombras y el país de la Obscuridad, 4 títulos como Caballero, Caballero de la Orden Real, Caballero del Imperio del Fuego, Caballero de la Suprema Sombra, y Caballero del príncipe Uzumaki, tengo 2 títulos adicionales como Miembro del Concejo del Rey, y Comandante de la Guardia Uzumaki, y por cierto, _también soy vampiro_.

¿Cómo engañe a Naruto todo este tiempo? Por Kami ese hombre es el mortal más distraído que he conocido, con el permiso del rey hipnotizamos a la gente del pueblo y la gente del palacio, conocí a Naruto cuando éramos solo unos niños, o más bien, cuando él era solo un niño, fingía ser su amigo, fingía que me divertía cuando jugábamos, pero me parecía un fastidio jugar en el jardín todas las veces que visitaba el palacio, así que por un tiempo deje de visitarlo, pero Naruto nunca se dio por vencido, por años intentó buscarme, hasta que doblegue mi frío corazón y le hable sobre mi verdad, cualquiera pudo haber salido corriendo, pero no Uzumaki, _mi amigo_ , él lo comprendió, y me acepto tal cual.

Me encontraba acostado sobre la cama, cubierto por unas finas sabanas de seda color rojo carmesí, a mi costado un montón de almohadas, símbolo de mi soledad, porque esa era mi personalidad, un ser frío y solitario. He visto morir a muchas personas, tanto que ya me acostumbré, suelo viajar mucho para no involucrarme tanto, pero esta vez no me quiero alejar, no después de haber conocido a la mujer de mis sueños.

A veces sueño cosas muy raras, otras veces parecen ser solo recuerdos, otras tantas olvido lo que soñé, es difícil descifrar si en verdad sucedió o solo es producto de mi imaginación, mis ojos por fin cedieron ante el cansancio, quedándome profundamente dormido.

En mis sueños aparecía una mujer, una hermosa mujer, por una extraña razón yo estaba a su lado, la veía dormir, sus mechones cubrían delicadamente parte de su angelical rostro, sentía tan cerca su respiración, podía inhalar su mismo aire, los labios de la dama se me hicieron deseo, moría de ganas por besarlos, moría de ganas por perderme en ellos, _por robarle un solo beso._ Ella se movió un poco, quizá sintió mis alusivas intenciones, abrazo una almohada dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo, por primera vez admire el cuerpo de una diosa, una perfecta silueta marcaba tan escultural cintura, guiando mis emociones por el monte de sus caderas, no puedo encontrar un halago que le haga justicia a sus encantadores y sensuales piernas, esas piernas blancas y suaves, que en medio de ellas lleva consigo el verdadero paraíso. Si es cierto que no tengo un corazón por entregar, por Kami que lo tengo ahora, por fin había despertado en todos estos años ese maldito órgano, desconozco si en verdad realice sus funciones, pero esta noche late poderosamente. Me acerque lentamente para poder besarle, y descubrir sí sus labios son más dulces que la miel, un poco antes de poder rosar tan delicados labios, su cuello me tentó de sobremanera, puedo describirlo como una sed insabible, bese cada milímetro de su cuello tierna y delicadamente, saboreando su piel, deseando tener a esa mujer solo para mí, para amarle y calmar mis fantasías, ella seguía dormida, pero desde su profundo sueño disfrutaba las caricias de mis besos, usando sus delicadas manos para sujetar mi rostro, obligándome a no parar, una de mis insensatas manos tomó la suya, la apretó con fuerza y la guio hasta mi boca, la bese con delicadeza, conduje su blanca mano al extremo de su almohada, ahí la tenía sujeta todavía, la otra mano se dedicó en acariciar su piel, recorrí su piel con mis dedos, podía sentir su calidez, los bellitos de sus brazos se erizaron al pasar mi manos sobre ellos, mordía su labio inferior, bajo su bata florecía una espectacular invitación, sus atributos comenzaron a marcarse, era la más exquisita creación, mi boca no podría contra tanta tentación, solo quiero morder sus delicados pezones, me deslice hasta el monte de sus pechos, y los acaricie con mi boca, mojando su bata con mi saliva, ella dijo mi nombre tan provocativamente, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados, sus palabras me excitaron, intenté despojarme de sus prendas, pero cuando lo hice ella abrió los ojos, me quede en estado de shock no sabía si parar o continuar, miré estático sus poderosos ojos verdes … y de ahí, todo recuerdo se borro. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado, al parecer, solo había sido un sueño.

En la mañana siguiente, desperté desde muy temprano, mi miembro estaba adolorido, la razón probablemente había sido aquel exquisito sueño, debía sacar todo el pudor acumulado, e hice justicia con mi propia mano, al ponerme de pie para ir hasta el tocador y limpiar mis residuo blanquecino noté algo extrañamente familiar frente al espejo, era mi verdadero rostro, mi piel de nuevo era pálida, mis ojos estaban rodeados por sobras color morado obscuro, mis labios eran pálidos en tono color lila, y en mi boca, saltaban un par de colmillos.

Me recargue sobre el espejo empuñando mis manos contra la pared, demonios, exhale, maldiciendo ese momento, _el momento en que deje escapar mi sombra otra vez._

Faltaba un poco más de dos horas para dar inicio al discurso del rey, no podía salir de la habitación, nadie podía verme en mi estado actual, caminaba una y otra vez en línea recta pensando en una solución, hasta que la respuesta llego sola a mis aposentos, era la bendita voz de Naruto, quien no paraba de tocar. Rápidamente abrí la puerta, lo sujete de sus prendas y lo cargue hasta el interior de la habitación, Naruto sabía que estaba en verdaderos problemas si no encontraba mi sombra, la muy astuta debió haber escapado cuando desenfunde mi espada en aquel jueguito que tuve la noche anterior, tan desesperado estaba que confié en juicio de ese rubio, era el único que podía moverse libremente por el palacio y buscarla, antes de que Naruto saliera, un poderoso humano tocaba la puerta ardidamente, era la voz de Temari, estaba realmente furiosa, hay por Dios, solo eso me faltaba, trague saliva, era mi fin, sabía porque estaba tan furiosa, le implore a Naruto que no abriera la puerta, pero ese idiota no me escucho, la delicada princesa de Suna abrió de un solo golpe las enormes puertas, traía consigo su espada, me oculte entre el dosel de la cama, ahí tras el armamento de cortinas de seda, era lo más valiente que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

\- Sal de ahí Nara Shikamaru, ¡Estás muerto!, - expresó siniestramente.

Naruto quien al no saber lo ocurrido, trato de calmar un poco a su querida prima, pero fue inútil, Tema agitó su espada, rompiendo en pedazos las cortinas y muros de madera, gracias a Kami aun soy veloz, esquive sus hábiles movimientos, era algo difícil pues debía cubrir mi rostro, trate de dialogar con ella, me distraje por un segundo y alcanzo a herir mi mejilla izquierda, dejando salir un ligero hilito de sangre, de verdad les digo que nadie me había herido en 71 años.

Tomé valor, arrebate la espada de sus manos, y la gire, de manera en que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Su majestad, déjeme explicarle todo, el tono de Temari se agudizo.

\- Shikamaru, … tu piel … está muy fría, - dijo temblorosa.

El corazón se me partió en dos, ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle que en realidad estoy muerto? Me quede sin voz, era la primera vez en mi vida que no tenía una explicación lógica. Naruto vio la tristeza en mí, el brillo de mis ojos poco a poco se esfumaba.

\- Tema, querida, tenemos que hablar. Antes de que digas algo, mantén tu mente abierta. – Naruto había tomado la palabra.

¿Tienen idea de cuantas veces sufrí vergüenzas por ese rubio? Fueron cientos, hasta perdí la cuenta, pero nunca espere que llegaría un momento en que quedaría en deuda con él. Solté las manos de Temari, mientras Naruto trataba de explicarle, ella jamás volteo a verme, incliné mi cabeza tristemente, si ayer soñaba con estar a su lado, ese sueño había terminado, me recosté sobre la cama con los brazos hacia atrás, una pierna extendida y la otra sobre la cama, escuché salir a alguien de la habitación, no quise voltear a ver quién de los dos había sido, cerré mis ojos, alguien se sentó sobre el borde la cama. Una cálida mano acaricio mi cabello, y dijo, - No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. – no pude evitar dejar salir una lágrima, era la voz de mi Temari, quien continuaba hablando, - ¿Me dejarás conocer al verdadero Shikamaru?, - preguntó. Y lentamente gire mi rostro frente a ella, mis ojos estaban temerosos, temía no gustarle, temía causar miedo en la princesa, pero esa mujer era increíble, me observó por varios segundos, y con su risa juguetona dijo que le parecía bastante sexy, mucho más guapo, dibuje una leve sonrisa de medio lado, por unos segundos nos miramos fijamente, estábamos apunto de darnos un beso pero no obstante, se puso de pie algo nerviosa y amenazó en ajustar cuentas conmigo más tarde, primero debía encontrar mi sombra, la princesa era una mujer muy sagaz, inteligente y excesivamente mandona.

Mientras yo me mantenía oculto en la habitación, Naruto y Temari buscaban por los alrededores del palacio, no había ninguna pista sobre el paradero de mi sombra, el príncipe de cabellos rubios hablo nuevamente, - Muy bien Tema, pensemos detenidamente, si tú fueras la sombra pervertida de Shikamaru, ¿Dónde estarías? – Temari gritó furiosa, - ¡Yo que sé! El pobre de Naruto se ocultó entre una cortina, completamente asustado, fue ahí donde se le atravesó la idea de buscar en su habitación, después de todo, en ese lugar fue donde paso todo. Al llegar hasta la habitación de la princesa encontraron todo el cuarto vuelta atrás, alguien había estado husmeando entre sus pertenencias y ropa interior, Naruto se quedó callado, si deseaba ser el rey en el país del Fuego algún día mas le valía guardar silencio en esos momentos. Escucharon un ruido en el interior del tocador, efectivamente era mi sombra, ambos intentaron sujetarla, pero era demasiado fuerte, la sombra salió de la habitación corriendo entre los pasillos del palacio, Temari quien realmente estaba furiosa con ella, arrojaba cuanta cosa se le atravesara, por último terminó arrojando hasta sus propias zapatillas, la sombra llegó hasta el comedor, ese majestuoso comedor de caoba, en el cual estaban los otros miembros de la familia Sabaku no, el rey Rasa leía por última vez su discurso, aun lado estaba su mano derecha, Lord Yashamaru, quien era además su asesor, frente a ellos, hasta el otro extremo del extenso comedor la reina bebía café y disfrutaba de unas galletas recién horneadas, el príncipe Kankuro tenía consigo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, quejándose por la terrible cruda moral que se cargaba encima, mientras que por otro lado el más pequeño de los príncipes tomaba sus alimentos tranquilamente. Un joven semejante a mí corría alrededor del comedor, Temari lo perseguía a pulso, y Naruto perseguía a Temari, pues cualquier cosa que le llegara a pasar a mi encarnecida sombra me sucedía a mí también. La princesa comenzó arrojarle pedazos de fruta, utensilios, vasijas, lo que fuera, la reina Karura ofrecía galletas a sus escandalosos invitados, Kankuro no podía ni abrir los ojos, el rey Rasa esquivaba una y otra vez todo lo que su adorada hija aventaba sin quitar la vista del discurso, Yashamaru sonreía emocionado de ver a tan alegres y maravillosos jóvenes, el único que mostraba un poco de sensatez era Gaara, quien observaba todo el espectáculo de manera fría girando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras los veía correr a su alrededor incógnitamente. Si así eran todas las mañanas con la familia Sabaku no, _juro por mi vida que me quedaría a vivir aquí ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Discúlpenme! Desaparecí por mucho tiempo y siempre con el pendiente de mi Fic, enserio lo lamento. Chuladas les mando un enorme saludo desde Monterrey.**

Esa mañana parecía no poder empeorar, mi sombra logró escaparse, Temari y Naruto no pudieron detenerla, el Rey estaba por dirigir su siguiente discurso, los preparativos estaban listos, me sentía profundamente impotente, no podía salir de la habitación, no mientras que los rayos del Sol continuaran, desde mi ventana podía apreciarlo todo, el pueblo estaba reunido, la nobleza e invitados extranjeros tenían lugares privilegiados en aquel discurso. Le rogaba a Kami que mi sombra no fuera a cometer alguna estupidez.

Las trompetas del palacio hicieron alusión a la presencia del Rey Rasa, al llegar frente al gran balcón digirió su discurso que tanto desconcertaba a las naciones, primero extendió su discurso señalando las mejorías y el estado actual de su reinado, segundo señalo una posible amenaza que comenzaba agitarse en países extranjeros del cual debían ser muy precavidos y finalmente, mencionó que en caso de morir Gaara sería el próximo rey de Suna.

Los hermanos de la Arena no pudieron sentirse más satisfechos con la sabia decisión de su Padre, Temari siendo la primogénita no mantendría conforme a la nobleza por el hecho de ser mujer, la escandalosa vida de Kankuro no sería bien vista y podía poner en juego su corona, ¿Quién más podría cargar con tanta responsabilidad? Gaara era la respuesta más acertada.

Recuerdo que la última vez que mi sombra se salió de control fue en el país de las Sombras, ahí termine con la vida de un pueblo entero; mi mente jamás ha podido borrar esos escalofriantes recuerdos, en ese instante, escuche unos pasos dirigirse a mis aposentos, era la princesa Temari, estaba algo preocupada por mí, traía consigo una charola repleta de comida.

Seguramente debes tener mucha hambre. – dijo la ojiverde.

Mujer, tienes un reino que atender y te preocupas por un desconocido. – lo dije en tono sereno figurando una leve sonrisa.

Guarda silencio y come!. – expreso la hermosa rubia.

Me miraba fijamente, prestaba atención hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

180, nací un 22 de septiembre de 1838.

¿Cómo es … cómo es que … te convertiste en vampiro?

Nací siendo vampiro, mi padre es vampiro mi madre era mortal. – lo dije con tristeza.

¿Qué secreto esconde tu sombra?

Tras años de investigación mi padre descubrió la manera de llevar una vida normal entre las personas, es una especie de sello que nos permite esconder una parte de nuestros poderes, el problema es, que no podemos perder el control o el sello pierde fuerza y se libera. Es la tercera ocasión que me sucede.

¿Y qué fue lo que paso como para que hayas perdido el control?

En ese instante los dos nos sonrojamos, pues recordamos lo sucedió una noche anterior. Princesa no me haga decirlo en voz alta me dije a mi mismo, fue precisamente el deseo carnal tan fuerte que tengo hacia usted que mi sombra no pudo resistirse.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño movimiento que aceleraba mi corazón, era la primera vez que una mujer dominaba mis sentidos, era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, era un sentimiento fuera de toda lógica, sentía como si …

¿Shikamaru? - Una tercera voz interrumpió el momento. – Soy yo, Naruto. - El rubio estaba acompañado de los príncipes Gaara y Kankuro.

Muy bien Conde, vamos al grano. – Habló el pelirrojo, el más callado de los hermanos de la Arena. - ¿De qué te alimentas?

Gaaara! – exclamaron Temari y Naruto

Descuiden, es natural que el futuro Rey de Suna tenga esa preocupación despues de todo me encuentro en sus dominios. Bien su majestad, puedo alimentarme de comida humana … y también de …

Sangre!– termino de afirmar el príncipe Gaara.

Es correcto.

El príncipe Gaara se mantuvo pensativo por un largo momento, camino hasta la ventana, y de nuevo volvió su vista con la mía, dijo que no podía confiar en mí.

Yo sería incapaz de lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco podía dar crédito por mi sombra, mi sombra no estaría satisfecha hasta consumir la última gota de sangre en Suna.

De verdad lo siento alteza, no quería llegar a esto. – me exprese haciendo reverencia antes los príncipes.

El castaño tomó la palabra. – No podemos desterrar al Conde, y menos dejar su sombra en los alrededores, si él es el único que tiene la fuerza para atraparla, propongo que dejemos el camino libre al Conde Nara.

¿Y como podrá Shikamaru andar por los alrededores sin antes descubrirlo? – preguntó Temari.

Hermanita, ya tengo una idea. Como esta noche será tu fiesta de bienvenida será la excusa perfecta …" FIESTA DE DISFRACES"! – exclamó divertidamente el Principe Kankuro.

Primo Kankuro si usaras esa genialidad en Suna como para crear fiestas improvisadas te aseguro que tu hubieras sido el muevo Rey.

Cierra el pico Naruto. Caballeros, esta noche nos vestimos de lo que se nos venga gana.

Y así fue, el príncipe Kankuro renovó la invitación a todo el reino, mientras que el menor de los hermanos no estaba del todo convencido.

Al paso de las horas, antes del atardecer, el reino ya estaba decorado para la fiesta de bienvenida de la Princesa, durante todo el día no había podido salir de la habitación, me vestí de manera casual para mí no aplicaba la situación, vestía completamente de negro, un talí dorado con rubís para enfundar mi espada, no he de negar que pensé que tal vez no funcionaría la elocuente idea del Príncipe Kankuro pero al pesar por los pasillos varias damiselas eran atraídas hacía mi persona, ¿no entiendo que me ven? Mi piel es pálida, mis labios son entre rosados y morados, sil lego a sonreír mis colmillos se notarían, mi persona se vuelve más misteriosa y las mujeres no se resisten a ello.

Busque por todos los lados posibles, pero mi sombra no daba señales, de momento una sensación familiar llego a mi mente. Veo una habitación con enormes ventanales, cortinas de seda oleando, una enorme cama digna de una princesa, sobre la cama veo un vestido y una … corona.

¡Ay no es cierto! Díganme que esa lujuriosa no está de nuevo en los aposentos de Temari – corría por el palacio entrellevándome gente.

Entre más me acercaba a la habitación de Temari, mi temor era más grande de no poder detenerla. ¿Qué diablos? Veo que alguien está tomando un baño, la puerta está ligeramente abierta, la veo a ella, veo como Temari mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras el agua rosa perfectamente cada uno de sus poros, la veo con sus ojos cerrados, si cerrados, tan indefensa, cualquiera podría tomarla sin que ella supiera, su silueta, en verdad que es una diosa, el jabón cubre sus partes íntimas, muero por hacerla mía. Soy un desgraciado.

Shikamaru date prisa, esa maldita sombra está a punto de cometer un acto imperdonable, no paraba de maldecirme, burle a los guardias que custodiaban los pasillos, sigilosamente entre a los aposentos de la Princesa para hacerle frente a mi sombra. Temari se percató de la sombra, la sombra arrincono a Temari, ella estaba temblorosa, la sombra la tomo con fuerza de su cintura y con otra mano cubrió su boca para que no gritará. Justo en ese instante llegue, tome a mi sombra de los hombros y la aventé contra la esquina del tocador, levante la sombra del piso, ¿Cómo se atreve? No volveré a ocasionar problemas, desfunde mi espada y corte en dos partes la sombra para que pudiera volver a mí. Sentía un coraje indescriptible, tanta rabia conmigo mismo, si me hubiera demorado más quien sabe que tanto le pudo haber hecho a la princesa. Que poco hombre soy.

Tome una toalla y cubrí a la Princesa, ella estaba muy asustada, yo desde luego regrese a mi forma mortal, no soy digno de mirarla a los ojos.

Shikamaru, estoy bien, descuida. – lo dijo con voz temblorosa.

No, no lo estas, por mi culpa pasó esto. Si no fuera por el enorme deseo que tengo de ti, ella no hubiera actuado así, mi sombra hace lo que yo no me atrevería hacer.

Temari se sonrojo, parecía un ángel, la ayudé a ponerse de pie, no tenía el valor de seguir ahí, apreté fuerte mis nudillos, me disculpe una y mil veces, ella no estaba segura cerca de mi así que me retire del lugar.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, había un enorme banquete y vino por doquier, al bajar las escaleras Naruto y Gaara preguntaron lo sucedido, les expliqué casi todo, hubo cosas que mejor no quise mencionar. Si bien, Temari ha intentado estar cerca de mi ella debe alejarse, por su bien.

La princesa de Suna debía conocer al canalla que soy, debía saber que uso a las mujeres a mi merced. Kankuro estaba rodeado de varias doncellas, me acerque a él, prendí un cigarrillo y me dedique a seducir a más de una dama todo para que Temari viera de lo que soy capaz.


End file.
